wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kyanite
Kyanite is a male GeodeWings and was originally FourFlames' OC. Do not use without permission of his owner. You have been warned. Description Kyanite is a short GeodeWing with pale yellow eyes, a charcoal-gray body and shiny Oxford-blue crystals. He also has ebony claws and huge teeth sticking up from his lower jaw. Kyanite has an odd, weird, and constantly changing personality. He has a serious mental disorder known as Alzheimer's disease, and he is also frequently attacking other dragons. He doesn't like being around other dragons and harms everyone who gets near him. He almost always is crying when he is not insane, and when he can remember who he was, all it brings is guilt and self-hate. Kyanite, when insane, cannot remember anything. As the disease eats away at his brain, his mental state continues to deteriorate. Being afraid, because he does not recognize his environment, and will attack relentlessly. His geode-heavy tail can be used as a chain to keep him held down in his hospital room. Powers Normal Geodewing abilities, as well as a serious mental condition. History (Pt 1: The Psychiatric Ward) Kyanite used to be very social, loving, and mischevious. He was also very playful. He used to be like any ordinary GeodeWing dragonet. But one day when he was five, he attacked his parents without warning. His father suffered from wounds and later died. His mother didn't know what was wrong with him and wrestled him to a hospital, where he was literally muzzled and chained to a cot because they couldn't get him to stop attacking the doctors. He claimed he didn't know his mother and that he did not know who he was, and even attacked himself. He screamed at everyone and said 'the whole world was trying to kill him.' When they finally found a dragon who was an expert in the mental department, it was announced that Kyanite was a sociopath with Alzheimer's disease. His mother didn't love him for who he was after that. He was (unintentionally) a killer beast, and she resented him after killing his father (although it was an accident) and promptly abandoned him, leaving him in the hospital for years on end. The terrified doctors wouldn't let him leave the room and they never went in anymore because he was a threat to the other patients and to practically every dragon he would meet. Kyanite once broke out and killed the nurses guarding his door. He was, however, quickly captured. That's when the doctors held a meeting to discuss the out-of-control Geodewing. They knew they couldn't keep him in the main hospital anymore. They sent him to the psychiatric ward and locked him in a cell where nobody was allowed to enter and guarded closely at all times. He doesn't have any friends and he can't talk to other dragons very well. When he isn't insane and confused, he is lonely. Relationships As said above, he has no friends. However (although nobody has tried, in fear of him), he may possibly be able to make friends with the other dragons in the Ward, but he is too scared of himself and of the world. Trivia ~He was originally named Jonquil. ~Most dragons and people with Alzheimer's only forget small things at first, but it can grow extremely serious, extremely fast, and in this case, too fast, causing Kyanite's violent reactions. ~His gems were originally to be the current color of his eyes. Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters